realms_of_hyrule_legend_of_zelda_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Family of Hyrule
THIS ARTICLE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND MAY CONTAIN INNACURATE INFORMATION Thought to be the oldest surviving nation in the world, its monarchy, which reigns in Northern Hyrule, has roots stretching back to the birth of the world. Founded by the Hylians, it has always been a deeply religious nation, paying homage to the three Golden Goddesses who created the world. In truth, the present day Nation is much changed from the one told of in legend, yet it still shares the same traditions, and its royal line has, quite miraculously, never been broken. Hyrule holds a bloody history filled with conflict, rebellion, and war, reaching back for centuries. Despite this, however, Hyrule has ever been known as a land of peace and prosperity. Until now, with The Capture of High Princess Zelda , the line had been ever threatened by those that would seek to upturn Hyrule and rule it for themselves, which has periodically meant the deaths of its Kings, and the capture of its Princesses. Culture and Customs An ancient custom of the Royal Family, considered as strong as law, states that all firstborn females born into the Royal Family will be known as Princess Zelda. It has been this way, according to legend, since ancient times. This came to be after the Prince of Hyrule, in attempting to obtain the Triforce of Courage, had hired a sorcerer to pry the information from his sister, Zelda. The sorcerer grew impatient with the Princess’s resistance, and cast an eternal sleep upon her. In his grief, the Prince decreed that all future firstborns in the Royal line be named after his sister, who was laid to rest in a sanctuary in the North Palace. The heir to the Kingdom is always the eldest child, and, though it was once different, the gender is irrelevant. The heir is always known as the High Prince or High Princess. The children, grand children, great grandchildren, and any siblings of the current ruler all possess the title of Prince or Princess. The line of succession is always the firstborn child, and if that firstborn child has children, then their children are next in line. The second child and their descendants are next, then the third, etc., etc. Only if there are no surviving children will the previous ruler’s brother or sister take the throne. It is therefore very rare, though not completely unheard of, for a cousin or such distant relative of the current ruler to ever take the throne. Family History The Royal Family After the events of Ocarina of time, Princess Zelda became Queen and principle ruler of Hyrule, and had five children by an unnamed lover. The eldest of these children was Harkinian Hyruel XIII. Harkinian has been known in history as a just, wise king; Empathic, warm, clever. The "ideal" king, so to speak. Harkinian married a Lady Naraine and had with her three children; Daltus , Jessica and Logain . Naraine died in childbirth when Logain was born and Harkinian would have no children after that. Zelda's eldest daughter, Maliana, fled the castle when she gave birth to the son of a commoner. She and her son Soryn eventually returned, however, but things would not be the same after that. Maliana's current status is not known, but Soryn died recently, murdered by Skylar. Zelda's third child, Augustus, was a fairly rough, militaristic man. He married Lady Amaryllis and had with her a son named Victor. Augustus also had an affair with a maid that gave birth to his son Fayte. Fayte has not been seen, and is currently unknown. Augustus eventually took his family with him when he was sent out to be an ambassador abroad somewhere else. Zelda's fourth child, Gwendolyn, married Gustaf , whom involved himself with the military. Together they had two sons, Shin and Emlyn. Gwendolyn died giving birth to Emlyn and the two boys grew up motherless. Shin severed his ties with the family when he decided to join the wardens up in the cold north, dooming himself to a lifetime of banishment. Emlyn served as an ambassador in Labrynna until some time after Logain's death. Zelda's fifth child was Daphnes. Daphnes, while young and bull-headed, was a man of unyielding loyalty to the ideals of honor and propriety. Daphnes Married the Lady Aspesia at a young age. They struggled to conceive a child for several years. Around the same time Aspesia finally did become pregnant, High Queen Zelda died of natural causes. The throne would pass to Harkinian, but Daphnes challenged his brother for it, in order to provide a better life for his new family. Dhapnes lost the resulting duel, and the family was pronounced dead and secretly exiled to Termina. Harkinian and His Two Sons Although King Harkinian would live to an old age, his rule would come to an abrupt ending when he succumbed into a deadly sickness that no-one had heard from before (it would later be revealed that the one behind this was Sion, a convicted mad doctor, as part of his masterplan). The sickness slowly tore the man apart, made him weaker and weaker. This went on for years. The King's youngest son, Logain, took it especially hard as he saw his father crumble in a battle against a foe that Logain was unable to deal with. In his hopelessness, he made an abrupt decision to flee the country for several years. He brought with him his closest friends and simply left, leaving his father and his brother behind. Not long after that, Daltus started to show interest in one of the serving Sheikah within the castle by the name of Evelyn. Harkinian was seriously ill at this point in time. He was surprised at the unorthodox decision to bring a Sheikah into the family, but he had time to give them his blessing before he passed. At his deathbed, in a discussion with his best friend Gammel , Harkinian expressed worry for his two sons, whom he admitted were not ready to rule yet, their faults being too great. And so, after his father's death, Daltus ascended to the throne and became Daltus IV. A spell was cast on his wife to hide her red eyes; though her race was not a secret, it was something of a scandal and thus it was simply not talked about. Though Daltus, and Evelyn in particular, gained the approval of the common people, there was little support from nobles outside Hyrule Castle Town, and one of the greatest difficulties that Daltus was faced with was the now erupting demands of independence from the various races in Hyrule's all corners, inspired by the democracy in Termina. Daltus proved unable to deal with these issues properly, and things became worse and worse, and it was in this state that Logain found Hyrule when he returned. The Reign of Daltus Hyrule IV Logain, who had tried to the best of his abilities to persuade Daltus to properly deal with the crisis, had turned to his last resort to solve the issue with Hyrule's degeneration. In a plot with Alaric Von Voltaire, it was decided that Daltus was to be assassinated. Evelyn, who had just given birth to the young High Princess Zelda , was to be imprisoned within the castle walls, Logain would assume power and Von Voltaire would aid Logain once he rose to power. And so, Daltus was executed and Evelyn put under a sleeping spell as Logain took control over the nation. He aimed to unify the country under one banner and under one cause. When he had fixed the wounds inflicted by his brother, and only then, would he return the power to Evelyn and her daughter. Logain, of course, did not admit this to the public. No. Instead, he blamed Daltus' death and Evelyns' disappearance on a mysterious, new terror organization known as The Masks. Logain viewed them as a personal mockery and a threat graver than any other to his kingdom. He became obsessed with the Masks and their leader, only known as The Archon. It should be admitted that Logain somewhat succeeded in his goals, in the sense that not one of the allied races voiced their demands of independence when he ruled. Not when they were facing a common greater enemy. Logain soon became dead set that the Archon was, in fact, the same one who helped him gain power: Alaric Von Voltaire. The prince felt like he had been played by the man all along, being used to kill his own brother. Logain released Sion Brinck from his prison to look for help, and only a few weeks later, at The Two Realm Tournament, at unsuspecting civilians, Logain attacked Clock Town. With a declaration of war in the air, and without a proper army to continue an all out invasion, Logain returned to Hyrule to muster an army. He crept deeper and deeper into madness and obsession, a state that only worsened once he learned that Evelyn had somehow escaped the castle and was now loose. It was then that Logain decided to travel to Kakariko, a strategically important hold in an eventual war against Termina. This would be his main base of resources and troops during the invasion, but it was when he was there that the Archon appeared and let loose Bongo Bongo . Logain died fighting the beast in an attempt to give the townsfolk the time they needed to escape. As for Evelyn, she is still, to the public eye, "lost". She has been lost for so long now that most have probably given up hope on her return. With Soryn dead, as well as all Harkinian's sons, Prince Victor now rightfully holds the regency. Evelyn's daughter, the young High PRincess Zelda, is still the heir to the throne, and Evelyn is the Queen, but she has not yet returned. Thus, Victor holds the regency, and his first decree was to liberate Kakariko from the shadows of death that is Bongo Bongo. Current Political Standing Currently the Hyrule royal family has a strong hold on thier kingdom and the other nations they control, such as Zora's Domain and the Gorons of Death mountain. These nations are nominally bound by the laws of Hyrule. Yet, for the most part, the Royal Family leaves these groups to govern themselves, and only calls upon their allegiance in times of great need. In all but name, they are separate, but closely allied, nations. The unreast expressed durring Daltus's rule has since been quelled thanks to the threat of the Archon. Victor holds the throne, and according to Hyrulian law, he will continue to until High Princess Zelda is old enough to rule. The political, cultural, and military might of the Hyrules is centered on Hyrule Castle , At the northermost edge of Hyrule Castle . Relation to other Families Category:Families Category:Hylians Category:History Category:Royal